outlawstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Iraga
|image = |caption = |fullname = |alias = |age = |blood = |species = Werewolf |homeplanet = Unknown |hair = Dark blue |eyes = Gray (beast form) |height = |weight = |affiliation = Kei Pirate Guild Anten Seven |profession = Assassin |business partner = |ship = |weapons = None |manga appearance = |anime appearance = "The Seven Emerge" |na voice = Barbara Goodson |jp voice = Chiyako Shibahara }} is a werewolfOutlaw Star: "The Seven Emerge" and a member of the Kei Pirate Guild. One of Hazanko's Anten Seven, Iraga was the second assassin to attempt to kill Gene Starwind. Biography "The Strongest Woman in the Universe" Motivated to prove her strength to the world, Iraga entered the Universal Strongman Tournament to earn the title of "Strongest Woman in the Universe".Outlaw Star: "The Strongest Woman in the Universe" Some time after Gene (under the alias "Jenny Starwind") is defeated by Reiko Ando, Iraga faced Ando and beat the four-time champion under thirty seconds. When she faced off against Aisha Clan-Clan, she was met with considerable resistance against the opponent she was unaware of Ctarl-Ctarl heritage. When she noticed Gene Starwind watching Aisha ringside. She abandoned all pretense of winning the tournament and tried to kill Aisha during their fight. Though Aisha is able overpower Iraga, her true nature is eventually revealed when Aisha pulls her glove from her arm, revealing her transformed arm. In mid-transformation, she declared that she would kill Gene. Spectators within the tournament stadium mistake her for a Ctarl-Ctarl and flee for their lives. Iraga proceeded to attack Gene with the aid of several foot soldiers. Aisha, in mid-transformation herself, protected Gene from Iraga. The two women engage in combat as the stadium begins to burn down around them. However, in the end, Iraga loses to Aisha, who killed her atop the roof of the burning stadium. Characteristics Appearance Iraga is a broad and muscular woman who wears a form-fitting apparel. Her dark blue hair, tied in a ponytail, appears to be dreaded and her eyes are hidden from plain view by the goggles she wears. In her beast form, Iraga takes on the appearance of a quadrupedal canine with dark and light brown fur, gray eyes and two tails. Personality Iraga is a temperamental woman who takes great pride in her strength and her fighting skills. However, not unlike Aisha, she is quick to lose focus of her goal when pushed over the edge and agitated. She also appears to care little in regards of how others think of her beast form, but rather relishes in the fact that individuals are afraid of her. Abilities As a werewolf, Iraga is said to have "miraculous" life span that likely extends beyond the typical terran expectancy. In both her humanoid and beast form, Iraga processes inhuman levels of strength, well surpassing the likes of the strongest human being. She was able to beat champion fighter Reiko Ando with a speediness that brought the nature of her strength into question by spectators. She was able to over power Ctarl-Ctarl, Aisha Clan-Clan, before the latter gained the upper hand in their battle against each other. Gallery Screenshots Iraga-02.jpg|Iraga as she appeared in "The Seven Emerge" Iraga-03.jpg Iraga-01.jpg|Iraga prepares to fight Aisha Clan-Clan Iraga_(beast_form)-01.png|Iraga in mid-transformation Iraga_(beast_form)-03.png Iraga_(beast_form)-02.png File:Iraga_(werewolf_form).png|A transformed Iraga declares her intentions to Gene Starwind in "The Strongest Woman in the Universe" Iraga_(transformed)-01.png Iraga_(transformed)-02.png Concept Art Iragaconceptart.png References Category:Anten Seven Members Category:Kei Pirate Guild Members Category:Outlaw Star Anime Category:Outlaw Star Character Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Assassins